The present invention relates to timing signal synchronization devices and in particular to those equipping differential phase demodulators used in synchronous data transmission systems.
These demodulators make it necessary to restore at reception a local timing signal which is dependent in frequency and phase on a transmitting signal, whose frequency is the same as that at which the data were transmitted by means of a phase-modulated carrier.
It is known to construct narrow cut filters making it possible to extract from the modulated carrier a local timing signal, whose frequency and phase are the same as in the transmission timing signal. However, it is costly to carry out narrow band digital or analog filtering processes.